


Creativity War: THE ART

by DragonDaniel31



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, The Amazing World of Gumball, The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2 (2019), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDaniel31/pseuds/DragonDaniel31
Summary: Basically an art book where I will have pictures of mainly some characters from my Creativity War story.





	1. Description

So, as you all know, this is where I will be posting pictures of some of the characters in my Creativity War story. However, if you guys want pictures of anything else from my story, I will be more than happy to provide those. So, if you want me to draw or show you guys a picture of any character or item in the story, just leave the request in the comments and I'll see what I can do. Thank you and in a few minutes, I will post the first character photo.


	2. Undead Bowser

This is what Undead Bowser looks like. Like I said in Creativity War, the undead characters look just like themselves, they just have red cracks/veins all over them and they have red eyes. Kind of like the Revenants from Mortal Kombat. Thank you for viewing this.

Here is my Hand-Drawn Undead Bowser

What do you guys think? I know it's not my best drawing ever but I think it looks decent. Anyway thank you for viewing! :)


	3. Undead Rob

This is my Hand-Drawn Undead Rob

So what do you guys think of Undead Rob? Hopefully it looks nice to you guys. Don't forget, you can make requests down in the comments as to what character or weapon or place I can draw for you guys later in this art book. Undead Rex Dangervest will be here very, very, very, very, VERY soon. See you guys later :)


	4. Undead Rex Dangervest

Here is my Hand-Drawn Undead Rex Dangervest

So what do you guys think of my Undead Rex? I hope you like it. Also, before anyone says anything, I know his hair looks like trash but drawing hair, specifically lego hair, is one of my challenges. Anyway, don't forget, you can request what other character in my story you want me to draw or weapon, place or item down in the comments. Undead Soulnebula will be here soon, he may be the most difficult to draw since he is an OC and I have almost no reference point to draw him. Well, thank you for viewing this and thank you. Have a great day! :)


	5. Fully Colored World of Imagination Map

NOTE: This picture is also in my story, in the "Revival and Survival" chapter. 

This is the map of the world that our heroes find themselves in.

2ND NOTE: Since this is just a map, obviously everything is spread out more with more distance than shown on the map. Also, in the story this map isn't very detailed, that's why there are some landmarks that appear in the story that aren't drawn on this map, such as the **"This Part of the Land is Random"** area in the "Reunion of the Dragonets of Destiny" chapter. I will be drawing a full detailed map of the world of imagination much later on, as in after the heroes have gathered all of the Cores of Formation. 

The Random Land is located along the Path of Memories, just before the Ruins of Directions, just so you all know.

However, I will be drawing pictures of each individual area on the map with full detail of each area. for example, since the heroes have left the Valley of Whispers, I will be drawing a picture of only the Valley of Whispers to give a better picture of each part of the land. I will also do the same for the Path of Memories and once the heroes leave the Ruins, I will draw the Ruins of Directions. Hopefully you all understand what I mean.

Thank you for viewing this and don't forget you can request what you want me to draw from my story. Thank you and have a nice day! :)


	6. Lord Age

This is the big bad villain of Creativity War, Lord Age himself:

So, what do you guys think of Lord Age? 

Like I said in Creativity War, Lord Age is an evil entity. He's a fusion between a demon monster, robot, and memes. 

For example, his left thigh is Clorox Bleach, his left leg is a cigarette, his right thigh is an air horn, his right foot is weed, the illuminati triangle is on his left shoulder and also on his weapon arm, he can shoot tide pods, vape smoke, and loud ear-rape distortion sounds and other types of memes.

The next few "chapters" will consist of photos of each section of Lord Age's body, like one arm per chapter and such. mainly to describe what each part of his body is made of and descriptions. 

Look forward to that later today! Also, Undead Soulnebula will be my next project as well as editing my story. Have a nice day and see you guys later!  
  


*Don't forget, in the comments, you can request what else you want me to draw from my Creativity War story, like characters, weapons, places, or items.


	7. Lord Age's Right Leg

So, as you guys can see, this is Lord Age's right leg. I will describe each part, mainly so you guys know what his leg is made of.

Lord Age's Right Thigh is a meme of an Air Horn.

The silver circle under the air horn is basically a joint connecting the thigh to the leg.

The tan/yellowish colored thing on Lord Age's leg, is basically like the hose piece of a vacuum cleaner, except stronger and more durable.

Lord Age's right foot is basically a meme of weed, except more durable and stronger. 


	8. Lord Age's Left Leg

So, this is Lord Age's Left Leg. I will describe what it is made of so you can get an idea of Lord Age's design.

Lord Age's left thigh is the meme of Clorox Bleach. The bleach is connected to Lord Age's weapon arm, so bleach can be fired at victims.

Lord Age's left leg is basically a meme of a cigarette.

Lord Age's left foot is basically a robotic foot, similar to the design of General Grievous's foot design.


	9. Lord Age's Right Arm

So, this is Lord Age's Right Arm. I will describe what it is made of so you guys can get an idea of Lord Age's design.

Lord Age's right shoulder is basically a meme of the wheel of Dat Boi's unicycle. It enables Lord Age to move his arm around quickly. It also spins really fast, adding a saw-blade like defense on Lord Age's arm.

Lord Age's right bicep is basically a spikey armored plate, adding protection.

Lord Age's forearm is basically the whole silver part at the end of the bicep. It is durable and not easily able to be sliced off.

Lord Age's right hand is a glove covered hand, with claws able to cut through steel.


	10. Lord Age's Left Arm

So, this is Lord Age's left arm. I like to call it his Weapon Arm since it has his ultimate weapon on it. 

I haven't confirmed what the weapon is called in Creativity War, but since you have seen it now, I will tell you what the weapon is called. Keep in mind that all of the villains will eventually have this once that part of the story is completed. 

The Weapon is called, "The Ultra-Destroyer" or "The Ultra-Weapon" or "Death-Blasters" whatever floats you're boat. "Ultra-Destroyers" are what they are officially called, the other names are just nicknames for the weapon.

Lord Age's Ultra-Destroyer has the ability to fire deadly attacks and even meme attacks. For example, the destroyer can shoot Tide Pods, unleash Vape Smoke, launch illuminati pyramids like ninja stars, spray bleach at victims, fire sound waves of ear-rape distortions, and much more.

It also can fire a beam that can create an Undead version of the victim. The weapon can act like a rapid-fire gun, and like a sniper gun, as well as a regular gun. The buttons on the gun activate each mode for the gun's ammo. 

New modes and features will be added later in Creativity War.

The spikey things at the front of the gun are Lord Age's robotic claws.

Lord Age's left shoulder has an illuminati pyramid on it.


	11. Lord Age's Torso

So, this is Lord Age's Torso. I will describe each part of it so you guys can get a good idea of Lord Age's design.

As you can see, Lord Age wears a large purple cape with a gold button to keep it in place. The cape is kind of designed like a vampire's cape except with purple spikes at the top.

The 'R' on Lord Age's chest stands for Reality.

The 'A' on Lord Age's chest stands for Age.

The red orb with a silver line through it on the right side of the 'A' on Lord Age's chest is a robotic core that acts like a robotic heart.

The red part on the left side of the 'A' on Lord Age's chest is an open wound revealing an actual heart. With red and blue veins around it. So, Lord Age has 2 hearts.

That whole orange rib-cage looking structure is actually an orange rib-cage armor that protects Lord Age's open stomach. 

Obviously, the word 'Fact' is written on the middle of the rib-cage. 

Behind rib-cage is Lord Age's open stomach as we can see a metal spine of some sort. 

Under the rib-cage are rows or sharp teeth. they are functional and deadly. They are there to add more deadliness to Lord Age.


	12. Lord Age's Face

This is the face of Lord Age. I will describe it so you guys can get an idea of Lord Age's design.

Lord Age has two demonic horns on his head. Although the one on his right is a real horn, while the other is a robotic one.

As I'm sure you guys can see, half of Lord Age's face is that of a demon monster, while the other half is of a robot.

On Lord Age's right cheek, he has spikes that are sharp. On his left cheek, he has robotic metal spikes.

Half of his teeth are real sharp teeth, with the other half being robotic teeth.

His right eye is black with a red pupil and his left eye is a blue robotic eye.


	13. Lord Age's Monster Minion

This is one of Lord Age's Monster Minions. I know, it is scary and ugly looking. Hopefully you guys like the look of it.

I will be working on Lord Age's Fusion Monsters as well as The Leader Fusion Monster.

Don't forget, if you want me to draw or show you guys a picture of any character or item or weapon in the story, just leave the request in the comments.

Thank you and have a nice day! :)


	14. Undead Soulnebula

As the title says, this is just a little preview of Undead Soulnebula. What do you guys think? This is probably the biggest artwork I've done so hopefully it comes out good once I've finished. As soon as Soulnebula is put together and fully colored, I will replace the preview picture with the finished product. Thank you all for the support, peace! :)

Edit: there is only one more update I need to do with Undead Soulnebula. I will finish his wings and then he will be complete

Undead Soulnebula is now finished! How does he look? This is probably the biggest artwork I have ever done in my life, plus it ended up counting as my school art project. In case anyone is curious, Soulnebula looks exactly the same when he is not an Undead, the only difference is he doesn't have the red cracks and his eyes are purple. 

Soulnebula's Nebula Staff is what gives Soulnebula most of his power and it is very dangerous. If you get absorbed into the staff, you get trapped in what I can only describe as a place almost equivalent to hell. The place you get trapped in is called, The Eon Realm, a whole separate universe inside of the orb of the Nebula Staff. Along with the feeling of eternal pain, you are in eternal fear as monsters and demons chase and try to kill you. 

Soulnebula is very dangerous and brutal. He has dark magic and can breathe fire. He is very hard to kill and he will do anything to get what he wants.


	15. Undead King Sombra

Here is Undead King Sombra. What do you guys think of him? Unlike the other Undead's, Undead King Sombra looks completely different than the way his original self looks. In the next chapter of Creativity War, I will go further into why Undead King Sombra looks much more different from his original form. However I will say this, part of the reason for his bizarre appearance, is because Lord Age thinks King Sombra is weak and not strong. Anyways I hope you guys like Undead King Sombra's design and I will see you all next time! :)


End file.
